The Greatest of Games
by Guardian.Ghost
Summary: Will Graham is in the Baltimore State Hospital when he receives a guest where Hannibal Lecter is supposed to be, it is revealed the Chesapeake Ripper is not Hannibal Lecter for the Doctor is in the ICU of Baltimore General for being attacked by the Ripper. With evidence to the contrary that Hannibal is not the Ripper, however something changes and the game becomes that much more.
1. Prologue: The Wraith and the Wendigo

"Who are you?

"I am Doctor Hannibal Lecter's temporary replacement."

"Temporary?"

"Hannibal Lecter is currently laying in the ICU at the Baltimore General Hospital. He was attacked by the Chesapeake Ripper. Your theory of Doctor Lecter being the copycat murderer and the Ripper is incorrect Mr. Graham."

The man that had been pacing behind bars wearing a grey prison jump suit stopped and studied the person before him. William Graham so sure of everything was now not so sure of what was happening due to the fact that the one person that he was so sure had done this to him was 'Ripped' and yet still somehow still alive.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kamryn Destler, military officer. The victim that was also ripped apart and harvested was one of my unit members. I was his guardian and his driver. Both men were in the psychiatrist's office when the incident happened. Hannibal Lecter is lucky to be alive and while coherent was concerned for your wellbeing Mr. Graham."

Will looked up from his pacing again and stared at the woman before him, she was dressed in black with gold military pipping and bars on her epilates, and short hair in a pixie cut that suited her very well for her build and 5'6" frame. "In going to pick up my guy when I knocked on the door I must has snuck up on the man because there was a door slam before I broke the door down, Doctor Lecter is extremely lucky in this regard."

"Is… is… Hannibal okay? Is he missing any organs?"

"No, I stepped into the room and saw that the man's guts were spilled out on his stomach. I managed to do what I could for the man and got him help. He pulled through the operation and is resting at the moment." Kamryn stepped up the cage that the man was pacing before looking down the hall then back to the man. "A Jack Crawford is securing your release, he is fighting the FBI on this, but evidence has come to light that proves that you had nothing to do with this, and the attack on Hannibal Lecter clears him. Seems like Hannibal knew something about the killer and didn't want him to get away, even going so far as to try and frame him."

Will's head spun as he tried to go over everything that he had been told. Had he been so wrong about Hannibal Lecter and that his mind was putting the man in because he was the man that was closest to him? No, this was all Hannibal, this was a ploy, a play, but how… how could the Ripper be Lecter if Lecter is now bed ridden? Did Hannibal have a partner? No, if he was the Ripper he would have never done something like this just to prove his innocence.

The woman before him turned away from the cage and went to her coat pulling out a folded manila envelope. Turning around, she unfolded the envelope and tapped it against the pal of her hand.

"They say you can see things that no one else can, I'm going to show you something and I want you to think about this. Tell me what you see the next time we actually have another discussion, I already have been given permission for you to keep these. There are two cases, half the photos are of the crime scene with Dr. Lecter in it. The other half are for the reason I am here. FBI has lost ten agents in the last three weeks, they have kept it quiet but no longer. The other four are military murders within the area, I will be in Baltimore for an extended stay until this guy and the Ripper is found."

"Don't count on the Ripper to be found, he kills in waves and then hibernates, he leaves nothing, no trace, no evidence. Usually kills in three's then disappears." Kamryn sighed and reached for her coat picking it up and putting it on along with her long coat that was still a tad damp from the rain. "Well then, I better do my job and try to catch the two hmm?" Kamryn pulled the chair away from where it was situated and put it against a wall. "You should be out within the next hour, I have to report to my superiors have to go and check on Dr. Lecter, I'll see you around Special Agent William Graham."

Will's eyes snapped up from the picture to follow the Military Officer down the hall, she made no sound as she left. Looking down to the photos in hand, Hannibal's exposed body was shown before the other image of the 'Ripped' soldier. A shadow made itself known as it stood beside the Wendigo that was now standing over top of Hannibal's body in Will's mind, the shadow of a wraith moved so that it started to encompass the dark corners of the office that was Hannibal's office. Will stood and kneeled down and looked at Hannibal as the man looked up to him.

"_The mirrors in your mind can reflect the best of yourself, not the worst of someone else…"_ Will stumbled back from Hannibal's body and looked around seeing something flint in the darkness of his mind. The wraith and the Wendigo turned and disappeared into smoke.

* * *

**Baltimore General Hospital –ICU**

It was nighttime and the shadows in Hannibal Lecter's private room remained unmoved as the man in question laid on his bed with his eyes closed. The beeping was incessant but necessary as was the dull ache in his chest as he laid there listening to the machine at his side.

"William Graham is in the process of being releases and your freedom has been permanently secured. There will be no further ties to your as the copycat or the Chesapeake Ripper." The voice was low and almost other worldly as it came from the shadows.

"Thank-you"

"Don't thank me yet, I still have to deal with any lingering evidence if there any of it. I also have to move your food stores to another location for the time being. There will need to be a few more bodies to completely convince them and Graham you are not the Ripper."

Hannibal opened his eyes and turned his head to the side staring into the darkness, he couldn't make out the figure but he knew there was someone there. Stiff wool and boot polish gave the figure away. "Any other body parts you want gathered? And make this good, you need to retire the Ripper before you get caught, and you know you will Hannibal."

"Another three bodies will be have to make do." Came the hoarse reply, the shadows moved closer to Hannibal, it helped the man to take a sip of water that was sitting at his bedside. When he was able to get his breathing under control he looked at the shadow before closing his eyes. "Use the Rolodex at my house and pick any three of them." There was a soft snort before the shadow back away and shifted lightly.

"Sorry about the injuries, they were needed to make this look real. Hopefully you recover quickly Lecter."

There was nothing but soft breathing signalling the man was asleep. Making its way out, the shadow made its way down the halls of the hospital to the outside of the building. Standing away from the street lamp, the figure stood by as a black SUV pulled up its window rolling down revealing a face.

"Special Agent Crawford"

"Lieutenant Destler, care for a lift?"


	2. Prologue: Signing in Blood

**A/N: I apologize for no notes in my opening chapter, I felt as if it didn't quite require it. However I am putting up a bit information here that should be a little bit better as well as the disclaimers and such. Now on with the show.  
**

**This takes place during the season two and its going the off cannon only because of what I plan on doing, it's a "Sometimes you need evil to take on the darkest and blackest of the evils in the world". This takes place before the trial and yet not quite before Hannibal's Psychiatrist leaves him, I will be using her in this and probably sparingly. The OC character Kamryn belongs to me and as does the evil bastard of the villain and or villains (bahahahahaha) I am putting in. Be AWARE this is going to be M-rated, mostly on the horror, blood guts and gore. Minor sexual references but don't expect smutt, I can't write that worth a damn and probably because I don't find a need for that like it is with a great deal of fics out there.**

**Away from my rambling, the disclaimers are as follows. I DO NOT HANNIBAL, I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW, I own the dvd's of season one and the Lecter Series in book form cause really they are great reads. And yeah I think I hit all the stuff I wanted to...**

**Wait! Thank you to deelove1 for the first review and favorite. You have made my evening and so this chapter, while short is for you. CHEERS everyone andplease for the love of Hannibal, Read and Review and Favorite.**

* * *

**-3 weeks prior to William Graham's arrest-**

"What the hell do you mean we have three agents missing?" The man sitting behind a desk glared at the one that was standing in front of his desk. Director of the FBI Garrett Smythe lowered his gaze to the three files that had been placed on his desk, the top one opened as he flipped through the paper work.

"This one just showed up as well through our search in CODIS, look at what it is sir." Garrett; a man in his fifties and grey hair wearing a tired looking suit took the file hesitantly as he saw the seal of the American Crest stamped red TOP SECRET with the words BLACK OPS stamped in even bolder black under it. Setting the file down he opened it and saw a completely redacted personnel file for an undercover agent for the US Military. "Sir, the only thing we have is the photos and the slides with blood on it, that's it. The tag name on each and every one of the letters, if you can even call it that is 'SHARK' we have no idea of what to do other than claim they are missing..." The agent across from Garrett was someone from the upper echelon of the FBI, but he looked unnerved at what he had handed to his boss.

"Keep a lid on this, the department and the agency cannot afford for this to get out. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good…" The agent left the office leaving Garrett alone with his thoughts while the images in the file stared back up at him. Shutting the files and pushing them to the side he turned in his seat and faced the large office window he had and turned his thoughts to the 'Shark'. From the images in his mind's eye he quickly turned his thoughts to the Chesapeake Ripper and how what he saw between the two cases made the Ripper look tame.

* * *

**-Day after William Graham is arrested-**

The bosses that Garrett Smythe answered to were not too happy to learn that the Director of the FBI even for keeping the news of the 'missing' agents on the down low, was not able to find anything. For everything put into the investigation and keeping it lidded, there was nothing to be found of the missing agents and the Black Operations agent. To make matters worse there was now a count of ten mission agents and three Black Ops operatives and now his ass was on the line. Looking down at the business card in hand before putting it down and glancing to the side and looking at the news report of William Graham arrested. For the longest time Garrett wanted to get Graham in on the investigation to see what he could bring up that the others couldn't, but now… It was a god damn nightmare, one of the brightest is a psychopath and he was getting the heat for letting Jack Crawford bring the unstable man out from the classroom.

The doctor that had been helping on an unofficial basis was a very well respected name and he even ate the man's house once. Hannibal Lecter: one of the best and one hell of a cook in the kitchen. The sad thing about the relationship of the profiler and his doctor was that it turned sour when he accused Hannibal Lecter of being the copycat murderer as well Chesapeake Ripper in a delirious fit.

Shaking his head Garrett picked up the phone and punched in the numbers that were on the business card. The card was a very last resort for anyone in the role of Director of the FBI. It was the 'when the shit hits the fan' card, and as he sat there waiting for the call to go through he thought about the last Director who gave him the talk about the 'sacred' card.

_"Speak."_

"I need to hire an agent…"

_"You are aware Director Smythe we are not to be used unless absolutely necessary, correct?"_

"Yes… Yes I do."

_"Good, we will have an agent headed towards you in the next day or two."_ All that there was, was a click before Garrett could even get a word in. Pulling the phone away from his ear he stared at it and swallowed thickly and thinking about what he had just done. Flipping the card over, the image of a contract signed in blood stared back up at Director Garrett Smythe before he opened his desk and put the card away in its hiding spot.


	3. Prologue: Contracts

**A/N:I apologize, life has been hectic and work has been relentless. I have a journal/book that I carry with me so that i continue to write this story at least on paper. This is part three of the prologue as it were, what comes next is the actual story. I thank you for your patience in waiting for this to come up for those that have followed and liked this. **

**My disclaimers stand in my previous chapter. I don't own this, I do not own Hannibal or any of the characters except for Kamryn, the villian, and the FBI director cause I have no idea who was the director at the time of the TV Show.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and so forth. I'll try and have another chapter up soon, but I don't know how well that is going to work because I should also mention that I am moving as of Sunday AND I have an interview with the military. I will update as much as I can. **

**Cheers!**

**-Guardian**

* * *

**-Day after William Grahams Arrest-**

**_The word job implies one does a certain action in the pursuit and gain of something in return, either money or some other specified payment in return for a service rendered. For some it's a day to day menial repetitive routine and it's something to get by in life, for others it's a passion and drive to be creative in the field that they are in. For some it's the ability to do a particular action that in the eyes of the public is no condoned, however these kind of people are needed and seen as a necessary evil._**

* * *

"I have to say that black mailing the president and your boss was not the wisest things to do." The man that was standing in the centre of his hotel suite was half dressed in his shirt and boxers before the light had suddenly cut out at the sound of the voice that had penetrated the room. Spinning around in the dark and clumsily making his way around, his frightened voice called out to the darkness.

"Who's there?"

_"Tell me, what would you do if I kept this up?"_ The disembodied voice came from the man's left, the man tried to strike out and hit nothing but air. The voice laughed in various areas of the room before calling out again, "Over here." And it kept calling in the different areas of the dark as the man kept spinning to the direction of the voice. Sweat started to sour the room as the man desperately struggled in the darkness to try and find a light switch.

His tormentor continued to create specified sounds and movements in the room that the man was soon 'seeing' things in the darkness. Fear now overruled him as he ran in what he hoped was the way out of the hotel room, however in his haste to run out his foot caught the edge of a shoe and he tripped.

On his way down to the ground he had spun but being in the darkness did him no favors as the base of his skull connected with the corner edge of the coffee table in the room. As he lay on the ground his vision starting to black out and his brain screaming for air, the lights turned on as a shadow emerged from the wall and hovered over him before kneeling down and staring him in the eyes. Moments later the man died from his own self-induced injuries.

"Idiot." The figure said before standing and stepping back and away from the body, making a clicking sound and walking to the partly open balcony. Covered booties stepped off the carpet onto a mat leaving not a mark as a buzzing emanated from the coat of the figure. Pulling the phone out the figure looked at the name on the screen before hitting the answer button.

"Lieutenant Destler."

_"Hey Kamryn, we have a new contract for you… is it safe to assume you are done your current one?"_

"Yeah, tell the President that he is safe and I'll be burning whatever information this guy was going to sell."

_"Perfect… how did you did you manage this one?"_

"Coffee table and a well-placed shoe." Kamryn Destler, a late twenties to early thirties woman stood with black sunglasses on while wearing a thigh length wool coat covering military dress uniform, looking around the room. Stepping over the semi-opened yet covered threshold onto the balcony, the cool air caressed Kamryn's face as she closed her eyes taking in the sensation.

_"Excellent, your fee is in your usually account. Be aware, we have lost three of our agents over the last two weeks. We are sending you in to deal with this, rumor is the Chesapeake Ripper is behind this."_

"The Chesapeake Ripper? Kamryn looked back to the room and took a deep breath, heading back in she went to the dead man's belongings and searched through them taking the paperwork that he was going to sell to the highest bidder in order to fuel his own agenda. Going back out she went to the little rope ladder she had set up the floor above and climbed up it little bootie covers and all.

_"Yeah, the FBI's blood hound William Graham has just been implicated as a copy-cat murderer. He however from what I'm reading here is maintaining his innocence and places blame on a Doctor Hannibal Lecter."_

"Hannibal Lecter, why does that name sound familiar to me?" There was a chuckle on the other end of the line as Kamryn climbed over the railing and quickly put the phone back to her ear as she pulled the little blue booties off her shoes, using her shoulder to prop her phone up she reached for the ladder she had tied and brought it back up and taking it with her into her room and tossing it into an open duffel bag.

_"Most respected psychiatrist, also one hell of a cook."_

"Ahh yes, I remember now, I read an article from him in one of my magazines I have on order."

There was some clicking on the other end of the line as Kamryn pulled her phone away from her shoulder and neck as she held it back to her ear again with a hand.

_"Anyways, I have information here on the public record about when he was investigated when he was attending a school in France. The men that were murdered had previously murdered his parents as well as kidnapped Hannibal and his sister in an escape. The men had held out and ended up killing his sister and cannibalizing her in front of Hannibal. Hannibal ended up going to his aunts after that and was raised by her from what I see and wasn't an entirely stable kid._

_His medical school training was when he was investigated for the murders of the guys that managed to get away from the law. Each of them were killed in various means but the evidence was not there against Hannibal Lecter, he was left alone and he ended up moving to the states to do his period at John Hopkins. From there the public records are of his successes as a surgeon and the one death that occurred in the O.R, after that he became a psychiatrist and one the most prolific one at that."_

Kamryn went to the table that had her laptop sitting open, hitting the power button she moved around cleaning up the couple of items that she had sitting on the bed. Putting them away into the duffel bag she sat down at the table as a few programs started up on their own and she opened an e-mail that had forwarded information about Hannibal Lecter.

_"Anyways, I have a plane ticket for you set for Baltimore. We need you to catch someone called the Shark, if the Shark and the Chesapeake are the same take them out we can't afford to lose another Agency asset. Your choice of code name going in is up to you, FBI has also lost eight of their own to this Shark, enjoy your hunt."_ The phone clicked off as Kamryn sat back looking at the file for the Shark and the information about the Ripper of Baltimore as Hannibal Lecter's face stared back at Kamryn, putting the phone down she dug through Hannibal Lecter's file again and read the reports of when he was being investigated. Several name popped out and she cocked her head to the side thinking.

"Interesting…"

Shutting the computer off Kamryn packed away the last of her belongings before pulling a black beret with a Canadian Forces cap badge on, shouldering her duffel and picking up her computer bag she checking out of the hotel and stepped out into the bustling nighttime of the city. Once in a taxi to the airport she sat there and looked out the window as screams from her past echoed through her mind as her jaw set, looking to the window she saw her reflection in the glass before darkness settled over her features, it was time 'play' in a new town.


	4. Act 1: Predators and Prey

**A/N: Soooo after tonight's episode, I thought I would try and put another chapter out before my moving out date. I have to say, that as a woman, Mads in that swim suit, yummy. *clears throat* And the promo for next week, even hotter now that he has that Alana to bed card to play against will. Anyways, this is the first part of Act 1 of the story. I'm giving a bit of a taste of the what the villain is going to be like, it's a little tame to some of the other stuff that I write, but I didn't want to get all of you guys grossed out... not entirely.**

**Disclaimers stand from previous chapters, I don't own anything but Kamryn, the villian, and the FBI Director... cause I seriously don't know who's running that show on the tv show. Read and review!**

**-Guardian**

* * *

**-Baltimore-Washington International-**

There is a difference of weather being cold, and the weather being 'cold'. As Kamryn stood out in the cold air with her collar up on her thigh length wool coat she all but growled causing people around her to step away and stare at her.

It was a beautiful morning, with not a cloud in the sky however as Kamryn stood waiting for the Agency drop off for her vehicle for her stay in Baltimore she was freezing. Closing her eyes behind her black shades smells became finer and more distinct, the sounds became excessively sharper and she could hear conversations amongst the chaos of what was daily movement of taxi's, larger vehicles and buses.

The stench of diesel and burning brakes on a couple vehicles assaulted Kamryn's senses, her jaw tightened at that before someone walked by wearing jasmine with a hint of sandalwood. Her head turned tracking the smell before it was replaced with an aftershave that was clearly on the cheap end.

Opening her eyes Kamryn turned her gaze to the man beside her standing and looking at her.

"Hi, are you waiting for a taxi."

"No."

"Are you here by yourself?"

"Yes."

"I see you are in military." The man's voice was grating on Kamryn's ears, it was as if the man was either going for pre-op surgery, or he was naturally high pitched. Raising an eyebrow at the man and taking in his appearance, Kamryn couldn't help but internally gag at what she was seeing. The man that was standing there dangerously close in her personal space was wearing a hastily put together suit with a tie and he looked like was just trying to get laid with anything he could hit on.

"Very observant." Kamryn's tone was curt and yet clipped, she did not want to be in the man's presence any longer than was necessary.

"Hey, are you in town long?" When she didn't answer the man put his hand on her upper arm only for Kamryn glare at the man before he pulled his hand away, a strange glint in his eye. Two vehicles pulled up to the curb, one being a Scion FRS in a Slate Grey, and the other was a non-descript SUV of the black verity, the driver of the FRS got into the SUV and left leaving the FRS with the keys in the car. Picking up her bags and putting it into the back seat, Kamryn turned and looked at the man as he was looking around and staring at other women as they walked by.

_Predator_

"Oi, you, where do you need a lift to?" The man turned and looked at Kamryn, snarled internally as the man's head snapped to her seeing the glint in his eye again. He picked up his bags and made his way over to her.

"I just need a lift to the downtown core."

"Seeing as I'm heading that way, I'll give you a lift, get in." Kamryn climbed into the driver's seat as the man got in and shut the door afterwards.

"Thank you."

"Mmmm." Kamryn put in the address for a hotel that was she was assigned and pulled out onto the road, heading for the city. It was quiet and for the most part other than the staring from the man, there was no communication between the two. However when the man looked out the passenger side window, a pinched feeling made his neck itch before he looked down and felt nothing in his extremities. He managed to look at Kamryn seeing darkness in her gaze.

"You know what I hate more than pedophiles?" Kamryn held up a injector pen for the man to see as she continued to drive, when she put her hand into her coat pocket to put the pen away she turned her gaze briefly to the man.

"I have an equally strong hate for rapists, and judging from your lecherous look you are putting forth, you thought you could snag me up. I don't know how they haven't caught your sorry ass yet, but I would like to say that this wolf's wraith has bagged one of the monsters in just a matter of moments of being in Baltimore. I wonder how many more of your kind I will hunt before I get my true prey." The man's eyes widened as his intentions were exposed, with his vision darkening and Kamryn's gaze returning to the road at hand, he realized that there were bigger and nastier monsters in the world as his world blacked out. "Sleep tight…"

As the man passed out from the sedative he was injected with Kamryn looked around on the road and looked for a secluded spot for her to pull over. Not how she wanted to have this day start, but it was better now that there was one less rapist off the streets and one for the new playground she was given.

* * *

**-Darkened Warehouse-**

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to a fish held down on a fisherman's board, have you ever wondered what it would like to be just opened and it all comes out?" A naked man stood before a bright spot light brightening everything around him and yet leaving him in shadows. The man that was before him was chained up beside another who already had his chest and stomach split open leaving his entrails spilling out on the ground.

Fear and sweat mixed with the tang of copper in blood was like a sweet wine to the man holding a knife up to the man's neck, gently, oh so gently bringing it along the throat of the man stung up man. Dried blood clung to the man holding the knife as he held himself in the palm of the other.

"It's amazing how much blood runs through a human body, and if you cut them just right, it's like a shower bag you use at a camp site." The man up in chains holding him by his arms and a set of chains attached to his ankles dangled as he blinked in fear. The man in question was an FBI agent who had happened to have stumbled upon the man that was currently playing with himself while covered in blood, however it was not to be as the man stepped up closer and whispered personal information about him that he had no idea about that had him tear up.

"You think that I randomly pick victims?" The man stepped back once and stopped palming himself as he put a hand on the man to steady him. "No, see I target those that are trained to catch people like me and yet so far not a single one. Not. A. Single. One." Staring the FBI agent in the eye the man gave him a perfect white smile. "Like a shark, I eat when there is chum in the water, and you sir are the chum." The knife in the man's hand cut across the man's neck and it spurted out as the man tried to breath. Dropping the knife the blood covered man reached for a handle and pulled it, the FBI's agent's body was hauled up by his ankles and more blood rushed out as the man took himself in hand and took another blood shower before laughing quietly to himself.

"Come on Ripper, come on out and play…"


	5. Act 1: Killer Meetings

**A/N: So my Fannibal friends, I have temporarily set myself up at my family's home for the next month. I have written this chapter and did not realize how long it was till much, much later. It's turning into how some of my other stories are, but alas I ramble. Act 1 will be probably be another 5-6 Chapters before I move onto Act 2. Hopefully you enjoy the interactions between Hannibal and Kamryn, I know it's raw posted so don't flame too hard for this.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Hannibal, I own a copy of the DVD's and a copy of the book series.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**-Guardian**

* * *

The forest detour put Kamryn into an interesting position and not one that was entirely needed, but it could work to her advantage. Instead of going to her hotel and setting up shop right away she had made a call to get the private information on Hannibal Lecter. Once the information was given to Kamryn she had plugged it into the GPS of her car and took off with a possible gift to the man in question.

The drive was relaxing as Kamryn rarely took any time to herself to indulge in some guilty pleasures, actually that would have been a lie in Kamryn's eyes as she sang to Hotel California matching Don Henley's tone for tone and pitch for pitch. As she drove it had changed into night before she made it to her location and she pulled up into the driveway in reverse and parked her car. Once the car was shut off she opened the driver side door and got out shivering at the cold that hit her like an unwanted lover as she adjusted her collar to her coat and shut the door.

Walking around to the back of the car, Kamryn opened the trunk of the vehicle and saw the man that she had drugged and let a dark smile flash across her face before she checked under the man's eyelids to see that the man was out cold still. Shutting the trunk and hitting a lock button on her key fob, Kamryn walked up to the house and circled it, there was a sound of a table saw in the works as she came across the doors to what was the dining room.

Pulling a leather pouch from an inside coat pocket of her coat, Kamryn opened it and pulled two pieces of metal and put the leather pouch back into her coat and set about picking the lock to the doors. Once the locks were picked the woman put the two pieces of metal back into her coat and opened the doors and checked that her shoes were cleaned before walking into the dining room and shutting the door behind her locking it.

Hearing the table saw still Kamryn stepped further into the room and looked around and took in the dark colours and the setup on the table. It was set only for one person but it was if the stage was empty and it was eagerly awaiting for the curtain to rise for the performance of the evening. Moving away from the set up and edging into some shadows, Kamryn heard footsteps returning to the kitchen and a knife scraping against a chopping board followed by dull thumps with the smell of fresh basil and oregano premating through the air as she stepped towards the kitchen entrance where she used a military tactic to look around a corner where she saw the man that she was hoping to meet.

Watching the man move around was entertaining, Kamryn took in the man as he moved with a grace of a dancer, yet the skill of a surgeon with the way he was handling the knife. The chunks of meat on the cutting board was being covered in flour and the herbs that she had smelt causing her to take in his technique as well as his movements. It was clear that the man was in control in each and every single detail before him. As he put the chucks of meat into his pre-heated pan, it was clear that the man was not aware of her, or if he was, he didn't care. Moving to lean in the doorway of the kitchen leading to the dining room Kamryn crossed her arms and took in the rest of the kitchen. It was open, clean and sterile bright looking to Kamryn as her eyes started to burn behind her sunglasses.

Clearing her throat, the man with the cloth on his shoulder and pan in hand snapped as if a wild animal caught in the act, it was clear that this man was more than what was publically told as his body tensed and readied to attack.

"Smells good Doctor Lecter."

"Who are you?" the man asked as he turned back to his food and finished with the items in the pan and setting it to the side. Cold calculation flashed in the man's eyes as Kamryn's darkened in its own way. The two were at a standoff of sorts as Hannibal set the cloth from her shoulder on the counter beside a knife while Kamryn's arms uncrossed and a folded file folder was now sitting in her hand.

"You are a very interesting man Dr. Lecter. To be able to hide away in plain sight with none the wiser and continue your own brand of justice, I've read your file it was entertaining how you managed to get away with those murders."

"I do not know of what you speak of." The European accent was alluring and it made Kamryn smile and wonder about the number of people he had put at ease with that voice of his before he killed them. There was a dark edge to his voice if you were not aware of it or not looking to be attacked.

"No lies, I've seen what has happened in regards to you and what you were investigated for before your time at John Hopkins. Gotta say Lecter, you did a hell of a number on those men and not one of them tied to you in any shape, form or way. Revenge and retribution is a wonderful thing, especially when the men that you took out are the ones that took your sister and my parents away from you." That last comment of Kamryn's earned a knife to come flying at her only for the woman to side step the flying metal as it soared into the dining room landing with a clack and skidding along the floor until it hit a wall.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure you aren't whom I'm supposed to knock off, but also to check my own curiosity that you are indeed the Chesapeake Ripper." Kamryn and Hannibal stared hard at each other before Kamryn stepped slowly towards the man and held out of the folded folder and put it down on one of the clean counters than stepping back.

"I think you will find that you and I have a bit in common Count Hannibal Lecter." Hearing his family's title Hannibal's eyes met Kamryn's as an eyebrow raised up. Cleaning his hands off Hannibal reached for the folder while keeping an eye on the woman in his kitchen and opened it taking in the information before him.

Once he was done reading he set it down and saw that it was if the shadows physically molded to the woman. Taking in her appearance it was clear she was a professional of some sort. The black scarf around her neck and the raised collar of her wool coat just gave the woman a look of a modern vampire. Her eyes however were a different story, Hannibal could not see her eyes as the black sunglasses on a metal half frame gave her an air of being important. It was as if she was working for the government, but it was her stance and her non-chalice about the fact that he was a serial killer that somewhat bothered him.

"How?"

"Surviving family, you killed their husbands, brothers, sons and those that survived took to it to continue their work. Really sad that when my brother got involved with gangs, he chose the one group that really should haven't been fucked with. Excuse my language. My brother hung himself after he found out what happened to my parents, decided to take the coward's way out."

Hannibal looked back down to the file and saw that the surviving members of the families that had made him what he was had struck again taking the family of a Lieutenant Kamryn Destler, even went so far to injure her while she tried to get her parents out of the house.

"Apologies for your loss Lieutenant." Hannibal bowed his head, Kamryn gave a half smile and stepped into the kitchen only to rub her eyes from underneath her sunglasses. Hannibal noted this and his concern overrode the need to kill which had entered his home without his permission. It was rude and ugly, but from what he had gleaned from the file, it was her method of operation and it was just how she went about doing her job. "How did you deal with those that killed your family?"

"Fire, is such a wonderful cleansing tool, it is enjoyably fine as it is destructive and vindictive in nature. It makes the retribution that much more poetic as it is how my parents died." Kamryn said quietly as Hannibal watched her. Nodding to the woman Hannibal moved towards her and the two watched each other the cannibal walked into the dining room to retrieve the knife he had thrown. The sailor clearly didn't mind the man and felt she was not in danger, however to avoid any sudden surprise attacks, Kamryn moved properly into the kitchen and a headed for the counter to have a look at the meal in the works.

"Out of curiosity Dr. Lecter, who was this?"

Hannibal walked back into the kitchen and went to the sink to wash the knife and check it over for any sort of damages to the blade. He watched Kamryn look on at his meal with her hands behind her back, when the two gazes met again he gave a half smile.

"Palette hoarder, and someone that I could not afford to have continue to live."

"Ahh, hoarders… well hopefully you had him tested before you took… I'm going to guess his leg?" Hannibal's eyes brightened, Kamryn gave a half smile and the two continued on. "Well seeing as I was correct in marking you as the Chesapeake Ripper, I have to ask if you know of a Shark?" Hannibal's eyebrows raised and that was enough to answer Kamryn's questions.

"Shop talk?" Hannibal set about preparing his plate as Kamryn stood back and watched, all she wanted were answers, however what came next pleasantly surprised Kamryn. "If you talking shop, I ask that you stay for dinner and we may continue this conversation comfortably."

Thinking it over after a few moments Kamryn nodded and made her answer vocal.

"Fair, all I ask is that I am not given what you are eating. I'll take anything else except for human."

"You are aware, that human flesh is no different than say pork, or veal. In fact it is more so like veal than it is of pork or beef in taste." Kamryn raised an eyebrow and just stared at the man who stared back. It was almost as if it was to be a comedy and there was a punch line that had still be to given. "I will cook you something relatively easy, have you eaten at all today?"

"No, and the in-flight meal more or less was not picked over very well. Just nothing overly greasy please, my system doesn't do grease too well." Kamryn reached up and rubbed her eyes again causing Hannibal to frown at her action.

"Are you alright?"

"No, bright lights, even wearing these shades does not help if the room is naturally brightly lit by these lights or the light of day."

Hannibal put down the knife he was using to cut some vegetables and went to a wall panel that had a dimmer and lowered the lights down a bit so that he was able to work, but enough so that Kamryn's well concealed pained face was able to relax a fraction.

"Before I make a plate for you, would you be willing to share with me whom you are?' Kamryn's face softened and she realized that she hadn't introduced herself to the man before you. Even though he knew her name it would have been better for her to introduce herself to him and make herself less rude after she broke into his home.

"I apologize, where are my manners. I am Lieutenant Kamryn Destler: contracted investigator, hunter, and government clean up. I am hired for a very steep cost to the world's federal governments, and they have to deal with the fall out of my methods." Kamryn bowed her head as a way of introduction and stood straight afterwards. Hannibal set about pulling out recognizable chicken breasts from the fridge and started whipping up something for his guest while his food stood by half completed in its cooking and presentation.

"How steep of a cost?"

"I am given temporary stomping grounds to the location I am working in, I basically chase out the monsters that the federal law enforcement officers have issues with. I personally prefer not to chase them out and I just find them and kill them. I'm a balancer, and I'm not exactly used that often so my monetary costs are extremely high. And seeing as I have cleared you off my list as the Shark, I think I should give you a gift as it were after you are able to spare a bit of time after dinner."

"Gift?"

"I figured you were a cannibal, and I have some stock for you as a way of saying 'I apologize for jumping into your playground.' That kind of gift." Dinner was cooked as Kamryn went into the dining room pulling her coat off leaving her in her dress uniform. When she walked back into the kitchen Hannibal looked up from pan frying the chicken and vegetables in a cream sauce, off to the side in a pot was white fragrant rice. Once the chicken was done Hannibal plated it along with some of the rice and some raw vegetables that he had left off to the side.

Finishing with his food, Hannibal plated his and nodded to the dining room as he unrolled his sleeves and pulled his suit coat back on after taking the white apron off and putting it away.

Kamryn had moved to the dining room as the man from the kitchen had come out bringing a second place setting and putting it directly across from his own. Going back in the kitchen Hannibal went to the get the plates and came back out giving a name to the meal that he had prepared for Kamryn on short notice. Kamryn's brain couldn't keep up with the name of the dish and as such she ended up just smiling and letting the information filter through as she was invited to sit down.

Taking their places Kamryn against he own judgement pulled her sunglasses off and put them to the side as the man was about to seat himself. Seeing that her eyes squinted slightly to adjust to the light, the doctor went to a wall panel and dimmed the lights a bit and went to sit down at the table and pouring himself a glass of wine. When he went to pour one for Kamryn, she put a hand over top of her own wine glass signaling that she did not want to have any.

As dinner progressed, the two continued their conversation about why Kamryn was here, a bit more of her personal history was exchanged, however the hot topic for Hannibal was to know who the Shark was and why he was so important that the FBI had to call in an outside contractor.

"The Shark is one of the most dangerous serials I've been asked to track and take out. He has already taken out nine of the FBI's prolific agents and three of my guys at the agency that I work for. All of them from the data that we've been able to gather and what the FBI has under lock and key, the agents are brutally murdered and a slide with their blood and a photograph of the scene is sent to the law enforcement. However the law enforcement had no idea about the black operation operatives that are in the area until they put the blood through the CODIS system it was then they unwittingly told us about the status of our guys. It's looking rough for us as we have never lost this many operatives in this short length of time. I'm the last resort in this case because I find people no matter the collateral that is racked up." Hannibal picked up his wine glass and sniffed it appreciatively before taking a sip.

"This… Shark, the FBI has had no luck in searching for him?"

"No, they haven't. The director the FBI had previously wanted to bring in William Graham to help try and track him, but with their favorite blood hound in the nut house, I have to say they will have no luck in finding the Shark without some sort of tracker. We'll see how far I get, I may have to pull strings to get William Graham out. And you, you as the Chesapeake Ripper will have to fall into the ways of the legend if I have to pull your toy out of the pit. The Shark is also a new breed of killer, purposely targeting law enforcement." Hannibal had finished his meal and leaned back in his seat as Kamryn too finished her meal leaning back in her seat. Kamryn had rubbed her eyes again and glanced at the man before her as she pushed herself out of her seat.

"I want to thank you for the dinner Dr. Lecter, before I go and deal with the FBI I would like to give you your gift and let you do what you will with it." The two quickly put the dishes into the kitchen as Kamryn was led out to the front of the house with Hannibal in tow while placing her shades back on. Once at the back of the FRS Kamryn pulled a silenced Walther P99 from her coat and pointed it at the back of the truck while holding her key fob to her car up and pointed it the vehicle and pressed a button. When the trunk popped open, Kamryn opened it fully and stared at the man who was getting ready to kick out but seeing the gun made the man rethink that situation and look up at the two of them.

"Charles Dukeson, meet Dr. Hannibal Lecter the Chesapeake Ripper of Baltimore and the Direwolf of Canada." Hannibal looked surprised at the name as he looked at her, the Direwolf was a legend in the world. The Wolf was known to come out of Canada and was one of the most dangerous serial killers to walk, they never caught the Wolf due to the fact that the government kept the Wolf until recently. Retribution and revenge was the main motive and presentation, and for those that were under the Wolf's protection, expect the very best.

"I… I… the Ripper?" The man started to shake in fear, the man knew about the Chesapeake Ripper and knew about what the man could do.

"Good evening Mr. Dukeson, and pray tell what were you doing that Lieutenant Destler here decided to drug you and bring you to me."

"He won't admit it but the man is a serial rapist, he was hitting up on some girls at the airport as well as myself marking us. He's a sleaze ball of the largest caliber." Kamryn glared at the man in the trunk as Hannibal glanced back at the man with his eyes darkening with murderous intent. "How do you want to go about…"

Hannibal stepped forwards and reached into the for the man and pulling him out of the trunk and stood him up, the man didn't scream but then he was too afraid to make a sound other than whimper. Once Hannibal was in close enough he grabbed the rapist's head with both hands and with a sudden jerking movement snapped the man's neck like a twig and letting the body fall. It was almost as easy to kill the man then it was to kill Franklin.

"Really? Couldn't you have just led him into your home then killed him there?"

Hannibal and Kamryn stared at each other before the man bent down to pick the man up while Kamryn shook her head and put her gun away into its hidden holster away in her coat before looking around. Hannibal had already pulled the man up into a fireman's carry and he was always halfway through his front door before she could even move. Kamryn decided to just go with it and closed the trunk of the car and followed the man into his home and stood by the front door.

Not wanting to intrude more, Kamryn was about to leave when Hannibal popped around the corner fixing his hair into place again with a hand. "I thank you for the carcass, if you should come across more, please let me know."

"How about I deliver it to you Doctor?" The two shared a smile before Kamryn's face went all serious. "I need you to stop your murders for the time being, let me get a handle on the situation here in Baltimore and wherever else this Shark is hunting for 'chum', once I have it settled and if William Graham hasn't completely lost his marbles you can continue. In return I will feed you, deal?"

Kamryn held her hand out for Hannibal to take, the man looked to Kamryn and saw that she was indeed serious about her job, and with a problem less tame to his own murderers, he nodded and took her hand and shook it noting her grip.

"Have yourself a great evening, and I apologize for breaking into your home earlier. Just needed to make sure. I'll see you around Dr. Lecter." Kamryn let go of the man's hand and left his home going to her car and opening the driver side door before climbing in and shutting it. A minute later and Kamryn pulled out with Hannibal standing outside at his door making sure that the young woman was indeed safely away in her vehicle and gone before he turned and looked back into his home. He had a carcass to gut and separate. Shutting the door and locking it he headed for his underground cellar while pulling off his coat, vest and tie, Hannibal would be busy for the next couple of hours.

* * *

Driving into the city of Baltimore led Kamryn to take in as much as she could visually. The night life in the down town core was almost as if the ants decided to work now than work in the light of day, less of a chance to get caught by the enforcers of the city and thrown into a grey cold box for any misdeeds.

Driving to her hotel Kamryn set about mentally preparing for her first meeting with the FBI and its director, it would be one for the books because the FBI since the inception of the Agency had refused on numerous counts to use the Agency's services. The CIA, Homeland Security, the President himself, Mi6, the british Monarchy, Canada's own CSIS and other enforcement agencies across the globe had used them. Since Kamryn's hiring into the Agency, she has been one of the most recommended agents and also one of the most expensive to hire. The Agency called Kamryn their own Personal Enforcer, and that is above everyone else that works for the agency and what they specialize in. What makes Kamryn that much more sought after was due to the fact that the Canadian Military had to release her from service with honors, but the Special Operations section has her on retainer for missions where they need an extractor.

As Kamryn pulled up to the front of the hotel that she had been assigned, she put the car into park and looked to the hotel before out of the driver side window taking in everything. Her senses and body was ready for anything as she felt like she was being watched, looking like a casual person would she got out of the vehicle and pulled her bags from the back of her car and gave her keys to a hotel driver to park her car.

Settling into the hotel, Kamryn knew that her presence would be noted within the city if the Shark was involved. If the Shark wanted her then he better be prepared for it. Putting her things away into a closest and pulling her laptop out from her bags she called the Agency and let them know that she touched down and arrived on site. With her employers dealt with Kamryn pulled her coat and scarf off and placing it onto the back of a chair, following the coat was her dress uniform coat and she set it on the bed leaving her free roll up her shirt sleeves on the white shirt with the tie being loosened from her neck. If there was something to be said about the Naval Dress Uniform that she wore while on business with her employers it was that her particular uniform was easier on the eyes than the baby blue of the Air Force of the green of the Army.

Sitting on the edge of the bed that would be hers for the next while, she pulled off her shades and rubbed her eyes roughly before standing and heading to the bathroom to peer into the mirror. Gazing at herself, Kamryn saw her perpetually blood shot eyes due to the injuries she had sustained all those years ago. She ended up squinting against the harsh bright light before she shut the lights off and there was a slight reflective look from the eyes before she walked out and shut the lights off to the entirety of the hotel suite.

Stripping down in the dark and placing her clothing on the top of her bags she climbed into the bed and closed her eyes, she was tired and her meeting with Hannibal Lecter was informative to her as she knew how that the man while he was dangerous has motives and reason behind his kills, the Shark would have never taken the time needed to deal with the bodies and his brutality behind his kills made the Ripper look to Kamryn like a sad joke. Theatre vs Horror was what this battle was about and the Shark's message was clear, it was just that the Ripper never saw the photos and if Kamryn had her way, Hannibal Lecter never would. There was already enough going on that the Ripper didn't need to be part of a cock measuring fight to see who could screw with the Law Enforcement officers and the FBI more.

* * *

**-FBI BAU Headquarters: Jack Crawford's Office Next Day-**

"Sir, I don't need another body here, we have everything under control."

"Jack, do not argue with me this is an outside contracted investigator and I hear he is the very best. He will be part of this team. We have just lost another agent and frankly we have made no head way into who this guy is." Director Garret Smythe was sitting across from Jack Crawford's desk to give the man the news that he was getting outside help to solve the case of horrors that had been crossing his desk.

Jack looked down to the stack of files on his desk and his face melted with shame, he had been so attached to the Chesapeake Ripper that he had neglected the Shark case. The director saw his friend's face fall and he all but groaned in realization that Jack had been putting more effort into the Ripper case.

"Jack, I'm giving you a direct order to give up the Ripper case and whatever William Graham has been trying to feed you. You did what you needed to and investigated Hannibal Lecter, I've seen the reports as the man is nothing but beneficial to you and your team. Leave the man alone and stop seeing Graham."

There was a knock on the closed glass door forcing both men to turn and glance at whomever was there, they saw someone in almost all black with a black beret. Waving the person in, both took notice of the female features along with the black sunglasses that looked like were a permanent feature.

"Good morning gentlemen, I am Lieutenant Kamryn Destler, I was hired by Director Smythe to help with your investigation into the murdered FBI and Black Ops Operatives."

Both men glanced at each other as before back to Kamryn who pulled her beret off and put it into her coat. She was holding files her hands as she took in the stunned looks of the men, she raised an eyebrow and saw the Director push himself to a stand.

"I am Director Smythe, I thank you for coming in on such short notice."

"It was no short notice, I work within the confines of short pick up times. Can we proceed with the investigation and what has been looked into as of now?" The two were again shocked, they clearly expected a man to be in on the investigation not a woman, and certainly not a military investigator. There was clearly more to what was going on and if what Director Smythe's predecessor had told him about the Agency, the city would soon be painted red and there would be nothing to be done about it, because not only did he pay in cold money, but he signed away the city in a contract of blood.

"I… Agent Jack Crawford will fill you in, I have to go to a meeting with the Justice department." Director Smythe left the office as quickly and calmly as he could as he felt chills go down his back; the woman, the Lieutenant gave vibes of darkness as she had scented out like a hunting animal. He only hoped the body count would be kept low and that Jack wouldn't realize what he had done. He figured himself to be a good man, but in order to keep being a good man, what could he could do but let the darkness into to get the evil out.


	6. Act 1: Deception

**A/N: So sorry for the lack of updating, life has been a pain in the ass and there isn't much that I can do other than play with the cards that I have been dealt. Anyways, here is the next chapter in this story, I have to figure the next chapter because I haven't had a chance to actually write it in my little notebook and the story has a general idea of where it's going into Act three and the ending. Anyways my usual disclaimers apply, I don't know the character or the novels or the series tv and movie, I just own copies like the rest of the world.**

**Happy reading!**

**-Guardian**

* * *

After getting the information out of Jack Crawford, being shown the evidence sent to them and being introduced to the BAU team Kamryn all but raised an eyebrow at them as they went over evidence of the Chesapeake Ripper instead of the current case. Beverly Katz had been getting help from the incarcerated Will Graham and the slight surprise for the day was Hannibal Lecter walking into the autopsy room of the BAU giving Kamryn a quick look before Jack Crawford introduced to the two of them.

"Lieutenant Destler, this is Dr. Hannibal Lecter, he is a criminal psychiatrist and has been working with us for a while now as a consultant." Kamryn held out her hand offering a half smile to the man.

"Hello Dr. Lecter."

"Hello Lieutenant Destler, might I enquire as to why you are now part of the BAU?" Kamryn gave him a knowing grin that the others couldn't see.

"I am here as a hired investigator to the FBI, it seems that they are in need of the added help in looking for a specific type of serial killer that has recently cropped up. He has killed nine FBI agents and three black ops operatives working in Baltimore on their own cases. I'm the outside help in tracking down the one that did this."

"Ahh, and you believe that you can find something that the FBI have missed? I mean, this is the first time I have heard of something other than the Chesapeake Ripper investigations that I have been consulted on." The two looked at one another for a moment and turned to look at the BAU team who looked at a bit sullenly. Jack Crawford was not exactly a happy man, but even he should have realized in the importance of tracking down a killer that has taken out nine of their own and yet they were focusing on a different killer.

"It is my belief that the Shark and the Ripper are the one and the same, we look for the Ripper we find the Shark." The three underlings stepped back from Jack when they saw the look on Kamryn's face and the impassive look from Hannibal Lecter.

"Mr. Crawford, what gives you the belief that the Chesapeake Ripper is involved with the murders of the FBI agents? It's my understanding that the Ripper does theatre and he makes the appearance of the bodies a spectacle and public for you to find. The Shark, from what my employers have given me is someone that just sends a slid of blood and a photograph signed 'Shark' There is no public display of the bodies, in fact you haven't found the bodies am I right?"

It was Asian woman from the trio that spoke up, Kamryn took in her appearance and her unwavering stance and lack of fear as she glanced at her before giving Kamryn her full attention.

"No, there were no bodies, and from the photographs we haven't been able to find a location. It's just a darkened place where the bodies are taken to and torn apart. We know that the Ripper isn't capable of this kind of aggression, he is meticulous and detail orientated but the Shark and the Ripper are two separate killers."

"Agent?"

"Special Agent Beverly Katz." Kamryn gave the woman and smile and a nod as she turned her gaze to the big boss.

"So Agent Crawford, I suggest that the Ripper case is dropped in favor for this Shark, we need to add more chum to the waters if we want to bring the monster to the surface don't you think?" Kamryn went to the trio to talk with them while Hannibal watched with quiet amusement at the method of how Kamryn Destler was working, this was indeed a change of pace. He was quietly contemplating what Beverly Katz had said when Jack had walked up to him and leveled a smothering gaze at Kamryn.

"Who does she think she is?"

"I think she is the solution to your problem Jack, the higher ups Jack clearly wants this Shark caught and dealt with. If they felt you are incapable after however long it has been since they had given you this case and you chose to chase the Ripper, someone is bound to be here to do the job for you. I think she is right, let the Ripper go, you have more important things to deal with without having your bosses descending down on you like a pack of wolves looking for blood."

"And if I feel in my gut that the Ripper is the Shark?" Hannibal and Jack looked each other in the eye as Hannibal adjusted the coat on his arm.

"Then I think that is something that you need to investigate yourself on your own time, I cannot tell you what to do Jack, I can only offer you my support as your friend and nothing more." Looking away Hannibal looked back as Kamryn separated herself from the trio after gathering the information she needed from them. Kamryn needed a profile of the Shark and she was hesitant to ask Hannibal for it, and with Will Graham out of the picture this would be a tad more difficult.

"Thank you gentlemen, and lady. I think I have what I need to in order to report back to my superiors and move forwards with my investigation. Continue with your daily duties and I will give you any findings on the Shark as I get them. Good day." Kamryn glanced at Hannibal and turned on her heel leaving the BAU. The FBI were shocked to say the least but now they had a full time investigator on the Shark case and she was already making small headway where the BAU hadn't been able to until they were questioned.

* * *

With their current investigation into the muralist Hannibal was consulted to look into the stitching used on each of the people. After giving the BAU the information and hints that he could, he left the labs and left to go and talk to his psychiatrist, it was clear that she was becoming a bit of a threat. When he made it to the woman's home he did not expect Kamryn's car to sitting in the drive way. Frowning he got out of the car and saw that the two of them where sitting outside the woman's home with a mug of some sort of hot liquid.

The two were in a deep conversation when Hannibal walked up towards them, Dr. Du Maurier turned her gaze to the man and she immediately withdrew into herself with Kamryn frowning and turning her gaze to the man coming up the driveway.

Putting a hand on the elder woman's arm Kamryn handed the woman her mug and stood walking down the stairs to meet the man. She put herself in such a stance that she was protecting the woman much like a guard dog would.

"Dr. Lecter…"

"Lieutenant. How do you know Dr. Du Maurier?" Hannibal had a dark look in his eye as Kamryn stood her ground. It was clear that there was history between the two of them and Hannibal knew almost everything about his own psychiatrist or so he thought.

"She has been someone that the Agency contacts for our yearly psyc reviews for the last several years. I have since been assigned to her permanently as her protector and will do whatever it takes to ensure that she is looked after."

Kamryn was challenging Hannibal, because it was clear through her discussion with Dr. Du Maurier, she was well aware that Hannibal was something different, he was something darker and has made note of it over the years that she had known the man.

"She's an Agency asset?" Dr. Du Maurier had wrapped the blanket she was wearing about her tightly and she stood and headed down the stairs to stand behind Kamryn. She was still scared of the man, but with Kamryn there she was able to relax a fraction and speak her mind.

"Hannibal, I apologize for this slight, I did not mean for you to find out this way. It is true, after the attack from your former patient I ended up looking for ways out of the field. However Kamryn had come to my aid while out shopping one day and was saved from being raped in a darkened alley. The woman became my savior and she ended up staying with me for weeks only stepping out to deal with the necessities that I required. Kamryn has since been my guard prior to my hiring with the Agency, and she is also one my few patients that I genuinely enjoy having about my person because she knows what lurks behind the eyes of true monsters."

Kamryn looked turned her head a fraction as if to look over her shoulder to the lady behind her, but her eyes kept their gaze on Hannibal who clearly was beyond shocked at what he was seeing. This was completely unexpected and he could now see why the woman didn't want to continue her practice publically.

"I hope you understand Hannibal, this meeting was entirely about the work I do and while I trust your work as a psychiatrist I need an outside view in on this case and she is impartial to what is happening and is able to give me something that isn't being manipulated by you, no offence." Kamryn clearly knew the kind of creature she was dealing with, so it was just a matter of playing the game her way and if she could manage it, she could possibly make the monster a bit more human. It would be clear she would need to do a bit more research on the man, but she was sure there was something underneath all that dark nature, Kamryn was a good example of that.

* * *

After that non-too-friendly standoff Kamryn had kept to Du Maurier's home while the woman and her patient spoke for their one hour session. It wasn't the easiest task for Kamryn knowing that Hannibal wanted to kill her charge because of what was exchanged between the two, but it was something that she had to monitor.

As the hour grew to a close, Kamryn started for the living room and saw that Hannibal was standing as was Du Maurier whom was walking backwards slowly.

"And the conclusion I have drawn is that you are…. Dangerous." Kamryn stepped into the room as Hannibal is about to tower over Dr. Du Maurier. A click from a hammer being cocked back on a gun separated the two as Kamryn stood ready with a dark look on her face.

"Dr. Du Maurier, please step towards me. I expected better of you Dr. Lecter, I can't have you scaring her like this." Hannibal stepped back and the murderous intent in the man's eyes did nothing to scare Kamryn who just offered a half smile albeit just as dark as her sunglasses.

Once Dr. Du Maurier was behind Kamryn, the hired protector un-cocked the hammer of the gun and put it back away into the holster inside of her coat. Hannibal picked up his coat and put it on, stepping around Kamryn and Dr. Du Maurier, the man saw himself out and quietly shut the door behind him.

"You seriously think that you can bring the good out in him?"

"I have to try, the loss of his sister is probably what's keeping him from forming real human emotions. It was clear he still possesses anger as cold and calculating as it is Bedelia and we have just witnessed it. We have to be careful how we poke the cobra, how are you emotionally right now?"

The elder woman looked at Kamryn and saw that the younger woman was clearly concerned for the wellbeing of her charge much like a dog taking to the wellbeing of its owner. Dr. Du Maurier walked back into the living room and sat down on the seat she had previously vacated prior to being stalked by Hannibal. Kamryn ended up sitting the seat the man had taken prior to his minor fit, she leaned back in the seat and watched the older woman for signs of emotional breaks.

"Do you remember how you found me and how much like Hannibal you were?"

"It's not a matter of remembering it, I wish that everything was under different circumstances. It's not often that I am reminded that you look like my mother Doctor. However I think it was you that played on that did you not, playing with that fire? I can't believe that I was able to finish that contract and care for you afterwards, I can't remember ever seeing a person as broken as when I found you in that alleyway. I think the incident itself played on my heartstrings and opened me back up to human emotion after I had lived in cold rage for those last few years."

Kamryn looked up from her memories and gave the woman a half smile before leaning back in the seat. Du Maurier glanced at Kamryn and smiled fondly before she held her blankets to her tighter. Kamryn stood and went about looking around before she knelt down beside the scared doctor.

"Go to the safe house, stay there and let me deal with this. I will provide you with whatever you need and I can guarantee your safety there and the only person that would come to visit you would be me. Hannibal will not get to you again unless I let him." The woman nodded as Kamryn stood placing a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder before heading to the door, stopping in the door way Kamryn looked over her shoulder.

"Leave all your large things there, and leave the man a token, as mad as he is with you, I'm sure he cares about you enough to kill the man that harmed you before." Leaving Du Maurier's home Kamryn stood outside the cold closing her eyes and taking in the smells, Hannibal's scent was there as was the exhaust from the Bentley and there was another scent in the air. Raising her head up and sniffing the air more she picked up the copper tang of blood, opening her eyes and looking around Kamryn tried to track the smell, but it was fading away in the wind as a gust came by her.

"Damn it…"

Going to her car she smelt the tang of blood again and walking around the car and checked it seeing something underneath the vehicle. Kneeling down she looked under and spotted the head with the spine of one of her the guys from the black operations unit of the Agency. This was a new face so this was the fourth one of the agents and clearly a message.

"Well how's that a welcome to Baltimore gift…" Kamryn stood and opened the trunk of her car and rooted around in her things for a clear plastic bag and a pair of latex gloves. Kneeling down again Kamryn picked up the head by the hair and pulled it out from under her vehicle and gazed at it, she had long since clamped down on the impulses of her stomach, this was nothing that she hadn't seen before but what was different was what was done to the man's head.

Setting her face in a half frown, the eyes somehow still attached to the optical nerve where jammed into the man's mouth and there was something inside the sockets. She was in no position to doing this investigation here in the cold so she put the head in the bag, sealed it and stood looking around into the white for anything.

Taking one last look at Du Maurier's home she saw the woman come out and with a couple of bags and the blanket still around her. Kamryn put the bag into a box and closed that within a few seconds before the woman could see what Kamryn was holding.

"Ready to go?"

"I am." Nodding Kamryn went and took the bags from the older woman who went and climbed into the car after Kamryn properly unlocked the doors on the vehicle. Once the woman's bags were put away Kamryn climbed into the driver's seat and buckled herself, the older woman was facing her home but she mentally was not there. Rather than startle the woman she started the car and pulled out of the driveway and drove away while someone in white military camo stood from a snow bank several hundred meters away with a grin behind the white balaclava.

Leaving the banks and heading to a covered pick up the camo'ed man climbed into the truck and shut the door. He took the head gear off and looked into the mirror, it was hard for people to catch him because this is a man that you wouldn't give second thought to, but not only that when you work for certain people that automatically puts you off into another category itself.

"A Wolf, a Shark, and a Ripper… this shall be fun."

* * *

**A/N2: so yeah this will get interesting, I gotta get my order of events right for the next chapter. R&R and thank you.**


End file.
